Dáin II Ironfoot
"Ironfoot, the Dwarves called him. If his foot was iron, his voice was sharpened steel." - Mageth describing Dáin to Elladan. Dáin II Ironfoot, often preceded by 'King', was the King of Erebor and the King of Durin's Folk following the death of Thorin II Oakenshield and his nephews in the Battle of the Five Armies. Known for making alliances with both Dale and Thranduil's Realm, Dáin helped rebuild the friendship between Dwarves and Elves, and was respected in the North as a noble, honourable leader. Early life Born in TA 2767 with Náin as his father and Grór as his grandfather, Dáin became the Lord of the Iron Hills alongside his grandfather when Náin was killed by the Orc chieftain Azog in the Battle of Azanulbizar, a battle fought during ther War of the Dwarves and Orcs. In the same battle, Dáin himself slew Azog, avenging the death of both his father and the King of Durin's Folk, Thrór, who was King of Erebor before the coming of Smaug the Golden. Until TA 2941, Dáin ruled the Iron Hills, even after Grór's death, and and in that time he met his One, a steelsmith named Thira, who forged his iron foot for him. In time they wed and Thira bore Dain a son who he named Thorin III, who would later earn the nickname Stonehelm. In that year, Dáin was called upon by Thorin Oakenshild (his third cousin) and Thorin's Company of Dwarves to help them against the Men of Dale and Thranduil's Elves, who were preparing to lay siege to Erebor. When Dáin arrived, he learned from Gandalf the Grey that an army of Orcs and Wargs were travelling to Erebor, to avenge the deaths of both Azog and the Great Goblin (the latter killed by Gandalf). Dáin proved to be the finest warrior of the battle, killing dozens of Orcs and Wargs and earning the nickname 'Ironfoot' after he kicked the head of an Orc knocked to the ground and sent the head flying across the battlefield. However, Thorin Oakenshield perished alongside his heirs and nephews Filí and Kilí. With no other family members alive, Dáin was Thorin's only heir, and as such became King Under the Mountain and King of Durin's Folk. King of Durin's Folk King Dáin first began the restoration of Erebor, with most of the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains and the Iron Hills migrating to the Lonely Mountain. When this was accomplished, Dáin agreed to help rebuild Lake-town, destroyed by Smaug, and also aided Bard the Bowman in the rebuilding of the city of Dale, which Bard became the King of. Dáin also healed the rift between Durin's Folk and the Elves of Mirkwood, and even started an unlikely friendship with King Thranduil. Erebor prospered under Dáin's rule, as trading with Dale and Mirkwood brought in riches and the mines of Erebor were now being used again. Throughout the North, from the Blue Mountains to Rhún and even as far south as Gondor, Dáin was known as a just, honourable and steadfast King, and was respected for being so. War of the Ring A few months before the Council of Elrond and the formation of the Fellowship of the Ring, a messenger of Sauron came to the gates of Erebor, demanding that the Dwarves give up any knowledge 'concerning Hobbits' in return for an Alliance with Mordor. Also, the messenger told Dáin that if he could himself deliver the One Ring to Sauron, then the Dwarves would recieve the Three Rings of Dwarves that Sauron posessed. Dáin defiantly told the messenger "I will neither say yea, nor nay" and sent the messenger away. He sent Glóin to Rivendell to inform Elrond, while he prepared for war. In April of TA 3019, an Elf dressed all in black came to Erebor, warning the Dwarves that Easterlings of Rhún were massing together to the south and were preparing to attack Dale and Erebor. The Elf was Mageth, a warrior from Eriador who had recently fought with the Rohirrim against the White Hand, and now volunteered to aid the North against Sauron's fury. Dáin accepted the offer, and with Mageth's report, helped fortify Dale, while the citizens of Dale evacuated to the Lonely Mountain. When the Easterlings arrived, they were met by a wall surrounding Dale their scouts had apparently never seen, and with no siege weapons for the initial assault, their first attack was decimated. However, siege ladders and catapults soon brought down the wall, and while Dale was laid to ruin, Dáin's forces readied themselves in the Mountain. "Dragons have tried to conquer this mountain, but Durin's Folk prevailed. Orcs and Goblins have tried to destroy our homes, but Durin's Folk prevailed! And now, Sauron himself thinks he can decieve us to his service? Nay, he cannot! For he tried to tempt us with the Rings of our forefathers, the Rings he himself corrupted, and used to turn our ancestors mad! Let him try to conquer Erebor, for the last sound they here will be: BARUK KHAZAD!" - Dáin's speech to the Dwarves of Erebor before the final battle. Charging out of the gates of Erebor in fury, the Dwarves carved through the Easterling lines, killing hundreds within minutes. During this, Brand fell before the gates of Erebor, and Dáin leapt to his side, fighting off man after man in one last stand. Dáin was slain, but not without taking hundreds of Easterlings with him. Eventually, news came that Sauron had been finally defeated, and so the Easterlings retreated, a victory for the Dwarves. Legacy Dáin brought the Dwarves back into prosperity, and healed the rift between Dwarves and Elves in the North. Under his leadership, Durin's Folk once again became an important part of MIddle-earth. During the War of the Ring, his defiance against Sauron and his choice not to betray the location of the Shire gave the Hobbits time to reach Rivendell, and may have save hundreds of lives. Personality and characteristics Dáin was perfect for being a King, posessing a strong moral code, a high sense of honour and the belief that petty feuds should be set aside against a common foe. Loved by the Dwarves, Men of Dale and some Elves of Mirkwood, it was undeniable that Dáin was respected in all of Middle-earth, with many seeing him as one of the greatest Kings the Dwarves ever had. Dáin was incredibly muscular and very strong, with broad shoulders, a muscular chest and enormous arms and hands. He had grey hair and a large, recognizable beard, and his eyes were grey. Dáin often wore armour instead of robes, even after becoming King, and in battle he wielded a battleaxe made from steel, an axe larger than himself. One of Dáin's most recognizable features was his voice, which Mageth noted as 'the most commanding voice ever given to a single being'. Deep, loud and stern, Dáin could silence the entirety of Erebor just by yelling a single word, and many day that the only reason the messenger of Mordor returned to Sauron was because Dáin commanded him to do so. Category:Dwarves of Erebor Category:Kings of Dúrin's Folk Category:Kings of Erebor Category:Longbeards Category:Lords of the Iron Hills Category:Males Category:TVV Category:TVV Protagonists Category:TVV Side Characters Category:Sansûkh